


Dormant

by Lalaen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Erumike Week, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Trainee, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalaen/pseuds/Lalaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike could see the gooseflesh on Erwin's neck, and reached out the tiny amount necessary to tuck him in better. "Aren't you going to keep me warm?" he said under his breath, tone playful.</p><p>(Erumike Week day 1 - first time)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dormant

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be some awesome virginity loss shit then I wanted to write their first kiss first and what was supposed to be like two paragraphs became the whole thing and I'm sorry.

The first time they kissed was in their second year of training.

Erwin was an affectionate boy; and always had been. Bright-eyed and tousle-haired, he was always the first to cheerfully clap a comrade on the back or lean over their shoulder to see what they were up to. It was even moreso with his friends, such that it was not an uncommon sight to see him ruffling the hair of stoic and stuck up Nile or napping on the shoulder of his big silent shadow.

Therefore, when Instructor Baer told the 77th Trainee Division that if they wanted to stay warm on their first overnight they best get cozy, the only surprising thing was that Erwin didn't drag any more of his many friends over, quietly setting up his bedroll next to Mike's.

Mike was already sitting down with his elbows resting on his knees, watching as his smaller friend set up and slipped out of his jacket. When they made eye contact, Mike flicked his gaze over to Hanji, who was horse laughing at something Darius had said which may or may not have even been funny; as if to say, 'are you going to invite them?'.

Erwin just gave him a pleasant smile. "Hanji kicks in their sleep."

Baer was yelling for them all to quiet the hell down, and barked instructions at a few of the loudmouths to bank the fires. Mike pulled his scratchy wool blanket up over himself, stretching out as much as he could. The bedrolls were definitely not made for someone his height, because nothing was. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Erwin watching the fire. The orange light cut him a striking profile, baby fat only just melting away into the face of a young man. He was watching, taking in like he always did. Mike knew well what that looked like.

"You too, Smith," Baer said gruffly as he made his rounds through the trainee's bedrolls. If it was anyone else, there wass no doubt that he'd be harsher; but Erwin was the model of a perfect student and even a man as strict as Baer couldn't snap at him.

"Yes, Sir." Erwin answered, laying down and pulling the blanket up to his shoulders. Mike could see the gooseflesh on his neck, and reached out the tiny amount necessary to tuck him in better. "Aren't you going to keep me warm?" he said under his breath, tone playful.

Mike did not reply, but he did move closer, broad chest ghosting up against Erwin's back with each inhalation. This close, anyone else's scent would be overwhelming, but the golden-haired boy just smelled of warm skin and dirt and the lye soap they used to wash their uniforms.

Erwin closed the gap between them. They weren't pressed together, but they were touching. The sharp shoulders Erwin had only recently developed rested just below Mike's collarbones, the older boy's long nose pressed into the soft swirl of hair at his crown. Though it had never happened before, Mike did not find it strange. Maybe that was because he was a little strange himself, but who was to say?

As the fires died down to embers it got a little darker, and the murmurs around the makeshift camping ground died out. Those who'd been cautious about sleeping close to others had realized it really was cold, and edged their blankets closer to their friends. Those who slept easiest were likely already asleep. Erwin's breathing was even and deep, but Mike was pretty sure he was still awake. The smell of the boy's hair, unwashed for the past few days, was not enough to drown the powerful odour of woodsmoke. Few things were.

For reasons he could not begin to explain, Mike dipped his head and pressed his lips to the back of his friend's neck.

Erwin did not exclaim, or even jump. He let out a long breath, like he was relaxing after a hard day. After a moment, he rolled over, and even in the low light Mike could see that his eyes were very wide and bright and searching. Searching for what, no one could know. After all, he had no scent of his own…

He felt Erwin's breath on his mouth a moment before they connected, then there were soft, warm lips on his. Honestly, he wasn't surprised either - his eyes did not widen and he did not pull away. This, too, had never happened, but it felt… normal. He let his arm fall over Erwin's waist, the position most natural for it anyways, and simply let the kiss happen. It was curious, explorative, with just a hint of that demanding air that accompanied everything the little wonderboy did.

Mike made cursory responses to his movements, more than content to let him explore. It was by no means the passionate, desperate exchange he'd witnessed between a few of the other trainees - Erwin seemed very curious, even calculating, and Mike could almost hear the gears turning in his head as he processed this new experience. He seemed particularly interested in the stubble on Mike's upper lip, as he shifted focus to brush his mouth against it. He had nowhere near caught up yet in that department, his own face still as smooth as a child's, whereas Mike had trouble keeping his smooth even if he shaved daily.

Erwin drew back slightly, so they were still breathing each others' air; noses a hair's breadth away from touching. This time, it was Mike who made them connect; and now he took a more active role. Instead of letting Erwin explore; he dominated, like he did when they fought hand-to-hand. It was easy, and it felt as natural as letting his hand fall over his friend's waist instead of letting it rest awkwardly between them.

Nothing awakened in him - or in either of them, so far as he knew - so all that he could assume was that it had always been there. Quiet, unnoticed.

He pressed more, deeper, and Erwin yielded to him like water to stone. He pulled back to press soft kisses along the boy's jaw, down his throat, still childishly smooth. When he moved away enough for them to meet eyes again, he saw only satisfied interest in that gleaming blue gaze.

It didn't spark desire in him; not now, in this moment, but he knew it would. It was something he knew, a small and mild realization, that he wanted to bruise this perfect skin with his mouth and smear his scent all over Erwin until he reeked of him.

But not now. That was but a thought in the back of his mind.

Later, Mike did bruise him; quickly during laundry duty, marks on his shoulders that his shirt hid. Hard and possessive behind the woodshed after hand-to-hand when Ian gave him a split lip. Once on the back of his neck, scruffing him like a fucking dog, but he hadn't been happy about that one. Erwin Smith was a good boy, and he'd been so charmingly paranoid about tugging on his jacket collar that week.

As annoyed as he was by visible marks, it was clear that Erwin loved it. He gasped and whined under Mike's teeth and bucked against his hand and begged with his very posture. He may always take a leadership role among their fellows, but he absolutely craved the opportunity to give it up. It was by no means always Mike who instigated - often at night in their bunks or after some particularly intense training on the gear, Erwin would lean on him, horny and desperate, showing the bratty entitled side that Mike frequently thought no one but him saw.

Secretly, Erwin was demanding. His charisma combined with his privileged upbringing made him very used to getting what he wanted; but fortunately, as before, Mike was willing to provide. He would do anything, _anything_ for this brat. However, he did not always give it exactly the way Erwin wanted. If getting off was what he wanted, he'd be pressed up against the wall and made to beg for it. He might be a genius, but every man was dumb when he was hard and Mike had size and strength on him.

He loved watching perfect little Erwin Smith fall apart for him, and only him.

No one else knew him like this.


End file.
